Metal Love
by Marner
Summary: This a Metalocalypse fanfic oneshot. Nathan gets a new girlfriend. I hope you enjoy it! Complete & Edited!


_A/N: I finally updated this __fanfic__! I did the best I could,__ but I found this one of my__ hardest ones to do. I hope it turned out all r__ight. The bold part is the mini __chapter title-it's divided into individual sections. I also decided to keep the or__i__ginal Diary entry for __memroy's__ sake. I would like to thank __LunaGoddesOf__ Foxes-if she hadn't left the comment then I might __not have updated ever__! Plus she has a great __Metaloclypse__fanfic__ up herself-check it out sometime! Enjoy! _

_P.S. Sorry it's a __bit __long_

_

* * *

_

**The Invitation:**

In Mordhaus a frustrated manager is trying to talk to the members of Dethklok for a publicity meeting. Toki is eating out of a large bowl of candy. Skwisgaar is holding his black metal guitar and practicing. The others simply sit only listening to half of what Charles has to say.

"Okay," Charles said," now that we have that settled. There is a benefit in which they want you to make an appearance."

"What's the benefit?" Toki managed to ask while taking a piece of his brand named candy from the bowl and unwrapping it.

"I believe it is the Save the Wildlife-"

"You know we gots the Awards Banquet coming up, donts you?" Skwisgaar interrupted.

"Uh, yes, you'll only be making an appearance-" Charles tried to say but was interrupted again.

"But we got lots of planning to do," William added. "We'll be too busy to go to some-"

"It won't last that long. There's going to be a motivational speaker, and a band that'll perform. "

"A motivational speaker," Nathan said. He paused considering the benefit for a moment'', Fine, but only for a few minutes."

"Very well," Charles responded indifferent.

**The Event:**

The event was only semi-formal, so Dethklok didn't have to dress up for the occasion. They sat in the back of the auditorium. William Murdeface was asleep and snoring loudly. Skwisgaar Skwigelf had his arms folded across his chest. Toki Wartooth sat still munching on his name brand candy. Pickles and Nathan Explosion were doing their best to listen but were still bored.

The last entertainer walked off and the host took the stage to announce their next guest. The monotone clapping awoke Murderface who swore shortly afterwards.

"Wasn't that amusing," the host said. He was a tall thin man with short light brown hair and wore thin glasses. "Okay now, it's time to welcome our motivational speaker. Please give a warm welcome to Angelina Von Lee."

The host held his hand to his right and walked off as Angelina walked onto the stage. She was about 5' 10'', with long red hair that complimented her shapely form. She had purple eyes, but that was only because of her contacts. She made her way to the podium smiling at the audience. Nathan was caught off guard by her beauty and presence. The other members of the band also took some notice of her.

"Welcome one and all. As you know, I'm Angelina Von Lee. I'm glade to be here helping out a notable cause. Well," she said clearing her throat.

"Life is hard; it's the crap that never ends. Life is crap for everyone at times, and it continually gets worse with time, but every so often we get a glimmer of happiness. A small speck of joy; however, we're not the only ones searching for the glimmer, or the speck. That's why we need to help out here today. Donate to a charity, and help a great cause. By making a small donation you can do more than contribute money. Please, help save, and protect, the wildlife Ariatigua Conservation Project."

Angelina smiled at the audience as they clapped. She walked off the stage and the host walked back on stage. Dethklok booed and shouted that they wanted her back on the stage. The night continued with general a few other dull acts.

**What to do:**

The band was in their hot tub. Toki was playing DDR in the background. Skwisgaar was in the tub, his long blonde hair touching the water's surface, holding his black guitar. Pickles was sitting in the tub with on hand around a cup full of alcohol. Murderface sat with his arms folded across his chest. Nathan sat wondering what he should do.

"Did you guys see that girl tonight?" Pickles asked.

"Ohs yes, she was nice," Skwisgaar commented cocking an eyebrow.

"Do you guys think we should," Nathan began but paused unsure.

"Shoulds what?" Toki managed to ask while continuing his game.

"Well, maybe we could invite her to our awards ceremony?" Nathan finally finished.

"What!" Murderface shouted. "No way! Remember what happened the last time you went out with a girl?"

Nathan shuddered at the memory.

"Yea, that woman was a bitch. Whew, glade you got ride of her," Pickles added.

"Well, maybes you should," Skwisgaar said after a moment's silence. "It mights be goods for you to mets someone new."

"That is true," Pickles added."Who knows how she might be in real life."

"Maybes we coulds mets her, and then helps you to decide," Toki said having finished a round of DDR.

Nathan thought about the idea for a minute. "Fine, let's do it."

**The Awards Ceremony:**

Dethklok was dressed formally for their awards ceremony. It was created by the music company to give their awards to some of the best bands in existence. Dethklok was to win the award for the best metal band to have ever been created. Nathan stood looking around nervously at the crowd of people.

"Don't worry," Pickles said trying to help calm Nathan", she'll be here."

"If she's not," Murderface added," we could always get revenge."

Angelina walked into the restaurant, where the ceremony was going to be held at, and looked around. She wore a blood red corset with a long black dress. She had a chain linked necklace on that had a ruby, in the shape of a heart, in the center. She saw Nathan Explosion in the crowded restaurant and took a deep breathe before walking towards him.

"Oh god," Nathan said," she's here."

"She looks great," Pickles said watching her walk towards them.

"I thinks you should calm down," Skwisgaar told Nathan.

Nathan was speechless as she stopped in front of him. She put her hand out to greet him and said", nice to met you."

Nathan was unable to respond at first. All he could was stare at her.

"Thanks for inviting me to this ceremony," Angelina said trying to start a conversation of any kind.

Pickles nudged Nathan to get him to start speaking.

"Oh uh," Nathan said shaking Angelina's hand", thanks for coming."

"I must admit," Angelina replied smiling slyly," I was surprised that you invited me. May I ask why?"

"Uh," Nathan wasn't sure how to respond.

"He just wanteds to mets you in persons," Skwisgaar interrupted trying to and help.

"Yea," Murderface added," we all did."

"Oh," was all Angelina could think of to respond.

The host announced that it was time for everyone to take their seats. Angelina took a seat with the band Dethklok. During most of the ceremony she was asked random questions by the band members. 'What is your current profession 'and 'how many boyfriends, or fiancées, have you had in the past and some other random questions about her favorite things.

Dethklok accepted their award graciously. Unfortunately, one of the cooks lost control of a fire and most everyone ended up dying, or suffering severe burns. One person accidently got decapitated by a flying pan. Angelina did her best to ignore all the horrible deaths, but with little success. The fires were put out and the bodies were taken away. Angelina said her farewells and headed back to her house.

**Dinner and a song:**

The band came to the conclusion that she would be perfect for Nathan. They had Charles, their manager, send out a letter with a black rose telling her to come for a special occasion. They had Jean-Pierre prepare what she claimed was her favorite food, spaghetti with meat sauce. Nathan got dressed in his best outfit and they eagerly awaited her arrival.

The doorbell to Mordhaus rang loudly. Everyone froze for a minute, and then immediately took their places. The staff helped lead Angelina trough the maze of hallways and into the dinning room. The table had been set with a fine table cloth, and a few candles in the center. She wore a long elegant black gown with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello," Nathan said," have a seat," he said holding out a chair for her.

Angelina said ", thank you," and took the seat.

"So, how are you?" Nathan asked trying to be as polite as he could.

"I'm doing all right. How have you been since yesterday night?"

"Good."

"Good to know," Angelina replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Jean-Pierre walked out with a cart that contained their dinner. Angelina was stunned by his appearance, but did her best to hide her surprise. He smiled as he placed the covered trays of food in front of both of them.

"I hope you enjoy your food," Jean-Pierre said with a small chuckle. He lifted the lids to reveal the delicious pasta. "Go ahead, give it a taste."

Angelina placed some on her fork and took a bit. "Mmm, delicious," she said.

Jean-Pierre smiled and left them alone again. Nathan watched her from across the table. Angelina was nervous but hid it well.

Nathan stood up and said," I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," she muttered and watched him walk away.

Nathan met up with the rest of the band members and started breathing anxiously. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"Just takes a few breathes," Toki said.

"I think it's going quite well though," Murderface said," when are you going to fuck her?"

"I don't know," Nathan looked at the others," do you really think it's going well?"

The others nodded and said things to reassure Nathan.

"Are yous going to plays the song for her soon?" Skwisgaar asked.

They decided to play the song early. The band walked back with Nathan into the dinning room. Angelina had finished most of her dinner. She apologized for eating ahead without him, and they explained the song they were going to perform for her. They got set up and she waited anxiously to hear the song.

Tonight

Your red hair of fire

Your pale skin

The temptress of the night

Your nails forced deep into my heart

Deep into my heart

We can run into the night

The corpses we are

And celebrate our night of hell

Our night of hell

Just stay with me

And we can die together

Die together

Die together

Die…together….

Die…together…

The song ended. Nathan walked over to Angelina and asked ", how did you like it?"

"I loved it," she told him and placed her arms around him. She kissed Nathans lips gently. "Thank you for inviting me Nathan. I really loved that you went through so much trouble."

Nathan kissed her back passionately. The other band members smiled at a job well done. They walked around them giving Nathan the thumbs up and nods of approval. Murderface did his best to remind Nathan how to finish the evening before she leaft.

"Listen," Nathan said unable to look Angelina in the eyes," do you want to um-"he suddenly felt embarrassed asking her.

Angelina sensed his discomfort and said", I would love to."

Nathan smiled and kissed her once more. He easily lifted her in his arms and carried her off. They continued to kiss passionately. Before long they were in Nathan's bed living in the moment.

**Rebecca Nightrod**

Meanwhile, in a hospital bed a woman is beginning to re-awaken from a long and un-peaceful rest. Rebecca Nightrod blinked her eyes open and began looking around her hospital room. She sat up and knew she had to get back to Nathan. She had a few things to discuss with him.

* * *

Angelina was resting in Nathan's arms happily. Nathan looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know we can't be officially a couple," Nathan began," because I'm still with Rebecca, but maybe we could still-"

"I don't care, Nathan," Angelina replied a bit sleepily," as long as I can be with you I'm happy."

They looked each other in the eyes, and had one quick kiss before lying down to go to sleep.

* * *

Rebecca made her way from the hospital. She wandered through the hallways and managed to find the right room. She had been searching for; the road that would take her straight to Mordhuas.

* * *

Nathan awoke and walked out of his room to find his band members eagerly awaiting news of the night's events. They all gloated, teased, drank, and bragged over some tasty sandwiches. They walked Nathan back to his bedroom. Nathan opened the door only to see Angelina wearing a black leather outfit, defiling her nails and her right pinky was missing, and was standing near the window.

"Are you all right?" Nathan asked.

"Hm," Angelina replied looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, of course I am."

She walked over towards him, and placed her arms around him as best she could. She gently kissed him, which lead to the perfect night.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how it happened. I, somehow, became Nathan Explosion's girlfriend. I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was summoned to a meeting where I would be delivering a motivational speech. I had heard that the band Dethklok was going to be there. I was more than excited and obligated to make a good impression, so I went about making the greatest speech I had ever created. I went to the podium and gave the speech:_

_'Life is hard; it's the crap that never ends. Life is crap for everyone at times, and it continually gets worse with time, but every so often we get a glimmer of happiness. A small speck of joy; however, we're not the only ones searching for the glimmer, or the speck. That's why we need to help out here today. Donate to a charity, and help a great cause. By making a small donation you can do more than contribute money. Please, help save, and protect, the wildlife Ariatigua Conservation Project.'_

_Ok, maybe it's not Shakespeare but its better than most of my other works. Anyway, I gave my short speech and ended up receiving a phone call later. It was Dethklok's manager; I had gotten invited to an awards celebration. Well, surprisingly I met up with Nathan Explosion. At first I didn't make much of it, I thought it was just a friendly meeting._

_Later I got a note and a black rose that said to come to their house. I went and was treated to a lovely dinner of spaghetti and meat sauce that had been made by a cook that really ought to be dead. Nathan sang me a metal love song to express his feelings-it was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard! I was taken to his room and had spent the night motivating him-I'm sure you can catch my drift._

_Of course not all things come that easily. Rebecca Nightrod, Nathan's old girlfriend amazingly awoke from her coma. She tried to attack me one day, and it only seemed right to fight back. Needless to say it was a bloody battle, I lost my right pinky and she lost her head! Well, at least she won't bother us again. _

_Now I'm living in the Dethklok's house and am currently motivating Nathan every night-I'm sure you know what I mean. Life is perfect.I also took the pleasure of introducing my friend, Bianca, to SkwisgaarSkigelf. They got off better than I would have thought. I'll explain what happened in my next entry. Right now, I'm going to be enjoying a sensual evening with Nathan._

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Metaloclypse theme song ByDethklok_

_Kill You [ ByDethklok_


End file.
